Her Story
by Anjirika
Summary: -Drabble- What would John’s reaction be to Rodney’s story and how did he find out in the first place? –Spoilers for season 3’s ‘Tao of Rodney’ and plot bunny taken from the Sparky thread on GW– PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


SGA

Her Story

She had been spending a lot of time in her office lately, a lot more time than usual and as John watched her through the glass, he wondered what she was reading and how it could be so engaging. Deciding that guessing wasn't doing him any good, John sauntered into Elizabeth's office and looked over her shoulder.

"What you reading?" John asked slyly, watching as Elizabeth jumped.

"Pardon?" She asked, looking up at John with a smile.

"What. Are. You. Reading?" John asked again slowly.

"A book." Elizabeth stated simply.

"Oh, so he finished it then." John said with understanding causing Elizabeth to look up at him confused.

"You mean you knew about this?" She asked, surprised that John knew about Rodney's book.

"Uh, yeah." John said clearly embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Since when?" Elizabeth asked, trying to comprehend the fact that John knew about Rodney's book.

"A while…" John answered cryptically.

"How?' Elizabeth asked simply, clearly wanting an answer.

"Well….." John paused and took a deep breath before answering, hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't be too mad at him. "…..do you remember you're first birthday when I said that I had my sources about finding out when your birthday actually was….?"

"…you didn't…." Elizabeth exclaimed with shock as she leaned back in her chair. "…really?"

"Yes."

"Oh John," Elizabeth began with a laugh, leaning forward onto her desk to hear John's story. "-you have got to tell me that story."

"Well…" John began with a smile. "It all began about a week before your actual birthday……"

IIIIIIIIII

John had been running around Atlantis for weeks. He was trying to figure out a certain piece of information but he was beginning to think that he had either missed the target- or no one in the expedition knew what he was talking about. He finally found McKay walking along a corridor and figured if anyone was going to know- he should because he had worked with Elizabeth for months on the Antarctic base.

"Hey McKay!" John called out as he ran to catch up to the scientist.

"Yes Major?" Rodney asked stopping and turning to face John. "What can I do for you?"

"You can give me some information." John stated simply.

"Well, I know that I am exceedingly smart Major," Rodney began boastfully, "-but even I don't know everything….well…almost everything so there is a good chance that I-"

"McKay…" John interrupted, having enough of Rodney's rambling.

"Oh sorry…" Rodney stated rather apologetically, sensing John's frustration. "…what did you want to know?"

"You don't happen to know Dr. Weir's birthday do you?" John asked, his voice strained and clearly exasperated. Rodney calculated that he must have asked the entire expedition before coming to him, and Rodney was only too happy to oblige with the answer.

"Sure." Rodney stated with a grin. "It's December 6th."

"So soon…" John muttered, not believing that her birthday was almost a week away- 'And so close to Christmas too…' John thought with a sinking feeling. '- but we really didn't pack for Christmas….but we should still do something….'

"Why do you want to know Major?" Rodney asked, breaking John out of his thoughts.

"-sorry?" John asked, trying to figure out what Rodney had just asked.

"Why did you want to know Elizabeth's birthday?"

"Well, I just thought that she'd like a gift…this being her first birthday away from home and all." John explained, brushing the entire thing off as if it was no big deal.

"No one's ever asked about my birthday…." Rodney muttered under his own breath slightly upset that he was being left out.

"Well she is our leader McKay." John chastised, hearing Rodney's muttering. John was about to leave when another though crossed his mind. A question that needed to be asked; "-hey…..how did you know?"

"Huh?" Rodney blinked a couple of times before processing what John had said. "Oh, I uh-" Rodney stopped, took an embarrassed breath and continued. "-I uh kinda did some digging….back on Earth- you know when if looked liked this expedition was a go……" He paused again to see the look on John's face and realised quickly that he better continue. "…uh well I thought that it would be nice for future prosperity if someone chronicled our experiences here and more specifically the leader who is leading us."

"Really?" John asked, leaning his head to the side, shocked that Rodney was actually doing something nice for someone. "I never thought of you as a writer Mckay."

"Well….we all have our secrets Major." Rodney pointed out stoically, he had his own and he wondered what secrets the Major had as well.

"Yes." John agreed with a nod. "And speaking of…"

"…not a word to Elizabeth." Rodney finished with a nod of his own as he began walking down the corridor again. "Yes, yes I understand Major. You want it to be a surprise, I'm not stupid you know."

"I never said you were McKay."

"Yes well usually military…."

…..what military usually was however, John never got to found out. Rodney started to mutter and John decided that it would be best if he simply left the scientist alone.

'Besides,' John thought to himself with a grin. '…I have some planning to do.'

IIIIIIIIII

",,,,,,and that's how I found out." John finished, smiling at the amused look on Elizabeth's face.

"That's wonderfully sweet John," Elizabeth said with a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes well…" John brushed off the praise and changed the subject. "…so, Rodney finished the book?"

"He did." Elizabeth stated simply.

"Can I read it?" John asked, unusually eager as a school boy to read something.

"It's five hundred pages." Elizabeth explained, watching with amusement as John's face fell. "…besides…." She continued with a cheeky grin. "…you're not finished War and Peace yet."

"True." John agreed with a smile. "But when I'm done that, can I read it?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth half-promised….thinking of John's reaction when he got to Chapter Ten. "…maybe."

"I can handle maybe." John replied with a smile. And with that he left her office and left her to continue reading her story.

-End

A/N- I thought from the Sheppard/Weir thread on Hope you enjoyed it- its just a little drabble.


End file.
